


Si les astres brûlaient

by Silu_chan



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Français | French, Friendship, Getting Together, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Outer Space, Romance, Translation, space travel
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:55:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25528558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silu_chan/pseuds/Silu_chan
Summary: [Traduction - 'were stars to burn' by xylophones]."Je t'appellerai," promet Viktor. "Je t'écrirai, je t'enverrai des vidéos, on s'appellera par holovidéos, je - je - je -"Il ne dit pas "Si tu me le demandes, je resterai" mais il le pense. Il pense demander à Yuuri de l'attendre.Il ne le fait pas.(Mais il y pense : Yuuri, pointant du doigt le ciel étoilé et déclarant, "l'amour de ma vie est là-bas, au milieu des planètes, des éclairs de lumière au-dessus de nos têtes.")
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Kudos: 6





	Si les astres brûlaient

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [were stars to burn](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11985243) by [xylophones](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xylophones/pseuds/xylophones). 



> Note de l'auteur :
> 
> Le titre vient du poème "The More Loving One" - 'Le plus aimant des deux' de W. H. Auden, dont je vous parlerai plus longuement dans ma note à la fin de l'histoire
> 
> Cette fic n'a absolument aucun rapport avec ma série sur Star Trek
> 
> Je ne l'ai pas relue ni éditée parce qu'il est genre 2 heures du matin et que je ne comptais pas du tout écrire ça et que je n'ai aucune idée de ce que je suis en train de faire

**Le plus aimant des deux**

Regardant les étoiles, je comprends bien  
Que de leur point de vue, je ne suis rien  
Mais ici bas il n'est guère effrayant  
D'être ignoré des bêtes et des gens

Que dirions-nous si les astres brûlaient  
D'une passion dont nous ne pouvions mais ?  
S'il n'est pas permis de s'apprécier autant  
Je préfère des deux être le plus aimant

Amoureux comme je crois l'être  
D'étoiles qui s'en moquent peut-être  
Saurais-je en les voyant affirmer  
Que l'une d'elles aujourd'hui m'a manqué ?

Si toutes les étoiles venaient à mourir  
Devant un ciel vide je devrais m'attendrir  
Mais pour trouver sublime ce noir intransigeant  
Il me faudrait peut être un peu de temps

\- W. H. Auden, "The More Loving One" - 'Le plus aimant des deux' (traduction trouvée sur Internet)

* * *

Viktor Nikiforov rencontre Yuuri Katsuki le jour qui marque l'arrivée du printemps.

L'air est fortement imprégné par l'odeur de l'essence et du comburant à fusée. Il fait désagréablement chaud et Viktor transpire dans son uniforme, n'arrête pas de tirer sur son col toutes les deux minutes. C'est la première fois qu'il assiste au décollage d'une fusée en vrai. Il en a vu plein à la télévision, mais aujourd'hui, c'est la première fois qu'il en voit un de près.

C'est magnifique, une beauté dans la destruction que l'on retrouve dans la plupart des explosions. Le premier nuage de fumée, et puis l'étincelle de la mise à feu. La fusée monte dans le ciel, laisse derrière elle des nuages gris et sombres qui maculent l'air comme l'encre se propage dans l'eau.

Chris pousse une exclamation étouffée à côté de lui. "Ça va être nous l'an prochain."

"J'ai hâte," répond Viktor.

Il détache difficilement le regard de la traînée dans le ciel et se tourne vers Chris. En ligne à côté de lui, le reste de son équipage : Mila, Georgi, Sara et Yuri. Ils font tous partie du programme d'entraînement des astronautes depuis des années, les meilleurs sur la planète Terre.

Mila et Sara forment un couple d'exception, spécialisées dans l'exploration spatiale. Mila, avec suffisamment de temps et d'équipement, peut faire voler n'importe quoi et Sara est la meilleure analyste de données au monde.

Le petit Yura est probablement ce qui se rapproche le plus pour Viktor d'un petit frère. Il a seulement dix-huit ans, mais il est déjà reconnu dans le monde comme biologiste célèbre. Son travail, associé aux travaux sur la chimie de Georgi, leur apprendra davantage sur comment fonctionne la vie dans l'espace.

Chris connaît Viktor depuis plus longtemps que la plupart des gens. Il sera leur psychologue, chargé de préserver la santé mentale de l'équipage et de manière plus générale, le bras droit de Viktor.

Ils forment une bonne équipe, tous les six. Viktor est tellement fier d'être leur capitaine.

Après le décollage, ils retournent au centre de commandes voir les personnes qui se cachent derrière les savants calculs scientifiques qui rendent tout ça possible. Yakov, leur directeur de mission, leur fait visiter les lieux.

Il leur pointe du doigt les salles d'entraînement, les panneaux de contrôle où seront organisées des séances sur les consignes de sécurité à suivre jusqu'à ce qu'elles soient gravées dans leur mémoire. Viktor note soigneusement dans sa tête où se trouve quoi. Ils vont passer beaucoup de temps à s'entraîner ici, avant qu'on ne les envoie dans l'espace en mars prochain.

"Et enfin," annonce Yakov, "voici le bureau du Docteur* Katsuki. Il sera votre contact principal durant votre entraînement et votre voyage."

Chris demande, surpris, "On va travailler avec Yuuri ?"

Yakov lui jette un regard du coin de l'œil. "Vous le connaissez ?"

Chris acquiesce, étonné. "On a passé nos premières années d'université ensemble. Il est incroyable. Il pouvait faire la fête toute la nuit et boire jusqu'à plus soif et puis se pointer en cours le lendemain et avoir la meilleure note à tous les partiels. Une fois, alors qu'on était ivres, on est même allé à la patinoire ensemble."

La paupière de Yakov tressaute. Viktor est _enchanté._

Alors qu'il est sur le point de poser à Chris plus de questions, on ouvre la porte du bureau et un jeune homme à lunettes en sort. Il cligne des yeux plusieurs fois lorsqu'il les voit, clairement pris au dépourvu par les six astronautes plantés derrière sa porte.

"Oh, bonjour. Je suis le Docteur Katsuki," se présente-t-il avec un signe de la main adorable. "Vous pouvez m'appeler tout simplement Yuuri, puisque nous allons travailler ensemble. Je suis enchanté de faire votre connaissance."

 _Oh_ , pense Viktor, et quelque chose de nouveau, fragile éclot tout doucement dans son cœur.

_Oh non._

* * *

Au cours des semaines suivantes, Viktor apprend deux ou trois choses sur le Docteur Yuuri Katsuki.

1\. Il a un doctorat à la fois en mathématiques et en ingénierie aérospatiale, et pourtant il est quand même plus jeune que Viktor.

2\. Son laboratoire est tout le temps en plein chaos, mais c'est un chaos hautement fonctionnel, un peu comme Yuuri lui-même.

3\. Il apprécie vraiment mettre de l'ananas sur sa pizza, comme le ferait un _païen_ inculte.

4\. Il adore les chiens, en particulier les caniches.

5\. Il est originaire du Japon. Sa famille a déménagé aux Etats-Unis alors qu'il était encore enfant. Il a grandi près du Jet Propulsion Laboratory à Pasadena, en Californie. Yuuri dit qu'il est tombé amoureux des voyages spatiaux lors d'une visite des laboratoires durant un voyage scolaire.

6\. Il a, apparemment, suivi de près la carrière de Viktor.

"Je suis un fan," avoue Yuuri d'un air penaud un jour, alors qu'ils mangent ensemble dans le seul coin dégagé du bureau de Yuuri. Des vaisseaux spatiaux miniatures sont suspendus par des fils au plafond. Un peu de sauce macule la lèvre inférieure de Yuuri.

Viktor n'y réfléchit pas à deux fois avant de se pencher en avant et de l'essuyer gentiment de son pouce. Yuuri rougit. "Un fan, hein ?"

"On avait fait un pari entre nous sur quels candidats allaient être sélectionnées pour la mission Uona," raconte Yuuri.

Viktor sourit. "J'espère que tu as gagné plein d'argent grâce à moi."

"Oh, oui," rit Yuuri. "Phichit a dû m'inviter à chaque repas pendant une semaine. En fait, ça aurait dû durer plus longtemps, mais j'ai eu pitié de lui. Il se rattrape en faisant ma lessive."

Le sourire de Viktor se fige. "Phichit ?"

"Oh ! Euh, le Docteur Chulanont, chef du département ingénierie et science des matériaux." Yuuri montre une photo dans un cadre posé sur son bureau. "C'est mon meilleur ami. On est colocataires depuis qu'on se connaît à l'université, mais il va bientôt emménager avec son fiancé."

Viktor penche la tête, curieux. Yuuri fait un geste vague de la main.

"J'ai failli tuer son fiancé une fois d'ailleurs, mais c'est une autre histoire."

Viktor secoue la tête, incrédule. "Yuuri Katsuki, tu es la personne la plus intéressante que je connaisse."

"Pas vraiment." Yuuri sourit timidement. "Je suis juste Yuuri."

"Juste Yuuri, avec deux doctorats incroyables, titulaire d'un poste haut placé dans l'organisme d'exploration spatiale le plus célèbre au monde. Juste Yuuri, qui va être le principal point de contact entre mon équipage et le centre de contrôle des missions. _Juste Yuuri_ , qui a sacrifié un peu de son temps précieux et limité pour me faire l'honneur de partager un repas avec moi."

Yuuri rentre la tête dans les épaules, embarrassé. "Tu dis ça comme si c'était un calvaire de passer du temps avec toi."

"Ça ne l'est pas ?" demande Viktor, et il plaisante, mais une petite partie de lui est en vérité très anxieuse à l'idée de savoir la réponse. "Je ne suis pas... trop difficile à supporter, des fois ?"

"Jamais," répond sincèrement Yuuri. " _J'aime_ passer du temps avec toi. J'aime te voir tous les jours, euh, je veux dire, en-dehors des heures de travail."

Quelque chose de dangereux fleurit dans la poitrine de Viktor. Quelque chose de brûlant, qui produit des étincelles, tel un briquet que l'on tiendrait au-dessus d'une cuve d'essence.

* * *

Viktor tombe amoureux de Yuuri comme le soleil se lève chaque jour ; la levée progressive du noir intense de la nuit pour laisser place à un bleu poussiéreux ; la chaleur bienvenue du soleil de l'aube qui vient pointer à l'horizon ; qui monte, monte, haut dans la ciel, jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve à cligner des yeux, aveuglé par la lumière du matin, inondé par le soleil qui vient réchauffer tout son être.

* * *

Viktor cesse de renier ses sentiments une heure seulement avant qu'il ne quitte la Terre pour toujours.

Ça lui déchire le cœur, de regarder Yuuri, là tout de suite, et de réaliser qu'il laissera tout tomber, si Yuuri lui demande. Les adieux n'en sont que plus difficiles.

"Je t'appellerai," promet Viktor. "Je t'écrirai, je t'enverrai des vidéos, on s'appellera par holovidéos, je - je - je -"

Il ne dit pas "Si tu me le demandes, je resterai" mais il le pense. Il pense ouvrir la bouche, laisser les mots s'échapper. Il pense dire à Yuuri qu'il l'aime. Lui demander d'attendre son retour.

Il ne le fait pas. Ils savent tous deux très bien comment les voyages dans l'espace fonctionnent. Si, par un quelconque miracle, ils se revoient un jour, Yuuri sera bien, bien plus vieux. Viktor ne va pas faire promettre à Yuuri d'attendre un homme qui ne reviendra peut-être jamais.

(Mais il y pense : Yuuri, pointant du doigt le ciel étoilé et déclarant, "l'amour de ma vie est là-bas, au milieu des planètes, des éclairs de lumière au-dessus de nos têtes.")

Ils se prennent en photo ensemble, quelques minutes avant que Viktor ne doive aller à la plateforme de lancement. Il fait courir un pauvre stagiaire en lui demandant de trouver l'imprimante la plus proche pour pouvoir glisser la photographie dans la poche sur sa poitrine juste au-dessus de son cœur. Yuuri le regarde faire, une lueur de compréhension brillant dans ses yeux.

"Pour te porter chance ?" demande-t-il.

"Je n'ai pas besoin de chance, pas quand je t'ai à mes côtés," répond Viktor. Il enlève sa veste de pilote - celle avec son nom de famille inscrit sur le dos, celle avec tous les logos des missions qu'il a effectuées collées sur les manches - et la pose gentiment sur les épaules de Yuuri. "Prends soin de ça pour moi ?"

Yuuri serre fort la veste, les jointures blanches, s'enroule étroitement dedans. Il acquiesce sans un mot.

Yuuri l'accompagne jusqu'à l'ascenseur. Il doit rester derrière et retourner au centre de commandes afin de s'assurer que le décollage se passe comme prévu. Viktor, égoïstement, souhaite que Yuuri se fasse remplacer par un autre membre de son département, marche avec Viktor jusqu'à la plateforme de lancement. Viktor veut que Yuuri soit la dernière personne qu'il touche avant de quitter la Terre, le dernier visage qu'il voit avant que ce ne soit plus que lui, son équipage, et le néant de l'espace.

"Sois prudent," dit Yuuri. Il le prend dans ses bras une dernière fois.

"Je te le promets," sourit Viktor, mais il sait que ses lèvres tremblent, que son sourire s'effiloche au coin de sa bouche.

"Nomme une étoile en mon honneur, s'il te plaît."

"J'appellerai une galaxie entière en ton honneur, si Yura ne le fait pas avant. Il t'apprécie beaucoup, tu sais."

"Ah bon ?"

Viktor fredonne. "C'est une bonne chose que tu sois payé pour nous parler, quand on sera là-haut. On va sûrement monopoliser beaucoup de ton temps."

"Cela ne me dérange pas," dit Yuuri, le visage toujours enfoui dans le creux de la gorge de Viktor. "Appelle-moi quand tu veux, même pour autre chose que des rapports de mission."

"Même si c'est juste parce que je me sens seul ?"

" _Surtout_ si tu te sens seul."

Viktor doit y aller maintenant. Il aurait dû partir il y a déjà cinq minutes, en fait, mais il s'attarde, repousse le moment. Il s'éloigne légèrement de Yuuri, dévore des yeux son visage, grave chacun de se traits, angles et courbes dans sa mémoire. Il veut que les derniers mots qu'il adresse à Yuuri soient significatifs, profonds. Importants.

"Je -" débute-t-il. "Tu sais, je -"

Il se racle la gorge.

"Toi, tu auras des étoiles," déclare gravement Viktor, "comme personne n'en a."

Yuuri le fixe pendant une seconde, les yeux écarquillés et brillants, avant d'éclater de rire.

"Saint-Exupéry ? Vraiment ?" glousse-t-il. "Tu es en train de me citer un livre pour enfants ?"

Viktor boude. "C'est un excellent livre pour enfants ! Il y a beaucoup à apprendre des livres pour enfants, tu sais !"

"Par exemple ?" le taquine Yuuri.

"Comme l'importance de l'amitié," répond Viktor. "Apprendre à lâcher prise et à grandir. Apprendre à aimer quelqu'un, peu importe la distance qui vous sépare.

"Et tu as vu tout ça dans _Le Petit Prince_ ? Peut-être que je devrais le relire alors."

"C'est meilleur dans sa version originale."

"Bien sûr que tu dis ça." Yuuri recule finalement d'un pas, glisse d'entre les bras de Viktor comme du sable s'écoule dans un sablier. "Je ne sais pas lire le français."

"Alors on le lira ensemble," suggère Viktor, "et je te le traduirai."

Yuuri lui sourit, d'un sourire chaud et éblouissant. "Ça me plairait beaucoup."

Le sourire de Viktor en réponse est doux-amer sur ses lèvres, un peu trop grand mais sincère quand même. Il ne dit rien d'autre. Il étreint juste Yuuri brièvement dans ses bras une dernière fois, avant de tourner les talons et d'entrer dans l'ascenseur.

Yuuri est encore en train de lui sourire. Viktor a le regard rivé sur lui jusqu'à ce que les portes-miroirs de l'ascenseur se referment, et qu'il n'ait plus sous les yeux que son propre reflet.

* * *

Le décollage se passe sans incident. Viktor se sent calme, avec la voix de Yuuri dans son casque qui le guide à travers les derniers contrôles. Le reste de l'équipage manifeste son enthousiasme de différentes manières, de l'excitation presque enfantine de Mila à la curiosité plus contenue de Chris.

Ils s'élancent dans le ciel dans un fracas de bruit et de lumière. Des flash orange et rose, le rugissement puissant de plusieurs milliers de tonnes de force de poussée en-dessous de leurs pieds. Puis un combat contre la pesanteur, alors qu'ils grimpent, grimpent encore, toujours plus haut, échappent à l'étreinte de l'atmosphère terrestre. Le centre de contrôle des missions s'évanouit, puis la ville, le continent tout entier se réduit à une tache de vert parmi les océans bleus de la Terre.

C'est incroyable, les réactions chimiques qui rendent tout ça possible, la combustion qui les pousse toujours plus haut, bien loin de leur bulle confortable.

Chris regarde une seule fois en arrière durant tout le temps que dure le décollage. Il jette un regard à la Terre qui disparaît rapidement de leur vue et déclare, "et voilà derrière moi toutes les personnes que j'ai aimées dans ma vie, à part vous cinq."

* * *

Une fois qu'ils ont atteint leur vitesse de croisière et que leur trajectoire a été définie, l'espace à vivre du vaisseau devient tout de suite plus grand.

C'est un habitacle gonflable, juste assez spacieux pour les accueillir tous les six, divisés en sections dédiées au travail, à l'exercice, pour dormir. C'est là qu'ils passeront les six prochains mois, à l'abri du rayonnement solaire et des débris spatiaux.

C'est propre, bien conçu et à la pointe de la technologie. Viktor le hait déjà.

Tout est bien trop froid, comme un laboratoire. La première chose qu'il fait, c'est d'aller dans sa chambre et d'afficher la photo de Yuuri et lui. Puis il se pousse jusqu'à l'arrière du vaisseau, là où sont entassés tous leurs effets personnels, et fouille dans son sac jusqu'à trouver un bandeau. En état d'apesanteur, ses cheveux d'ordinaire parfaitement coiffés vont dans tous les sens. Ils lui chatouillent le nez et lui tombent dans les yeux, aussi il les ramène en arrière à l'aide d'un bandeau rose à paillettes. Puis, il se met à défaire ses bagages.

Il sort ses livres, sa tablette, quelques vêtements et les range dans l'espace limité de rangement situé le long du mur de sa chambre. Bien vite, il s'ennuie et décide d'appeler Yuuri.

"Est-ce que tout va bien ?" lui demande immédiatement ce dernier. Sa voix grésille légèrement, mais la qualité du son n'est pas trop mal dans l'ensemble. Si Viktor y pense assez fort, il peut prétendre que Yuuri l'appelle sur son portable. Qu'il est dans la même ville que lui, et pas à des centaines de milliers de kilomètres d'ici.

"Tout va bien, c'est juste qu'apparemment ranger ses affaires est tout aussi ennuyeux dans l'espace que sur Terre."

"Ah, je suis content d'entendre ça." Yuuri abandonne son ton de professionnel et reprend. "Tu m'as inquiété, à m'appeler si vite après le décollage. J'ai cru qu'il s'était passé quelque chose."

"On est juste en train de s'installer. Je crois que Yura est déjà dans la salle commune, occupé à mettre en place la gravité artificielle."

"Ce n'est pas de la gravité artificielle, c'est juste de la force centrifuge qui - Mais tu sais tout ça, pourquoi est-ce que je suis en train de te l'expliquer ?"

"Peut-être que j'aime juste quand tu me parles de trucs scientifiques. Ça m'excite."

Yuuri éclate de rire. "Viktor, cette conversation est enregistrée. Tu m'as appelé sur mon téléphone professionnel."

"Bien. Tu pourras dire au service des relations publiques de l'intégrer dans leur prochaine publicité."

"Argh, ces trucs deviennent de pire en pire." Il entend le son d'une tasse qu'on pose sur une table, ce qui veut probablement dire que Yuuri est dans son bureau. "Tout à l'heure, ils ont interrompu mes contrôles post-décollage pour me demander de faire une déclaration. Ils veulent un truc que les journaux pourront citer demain."

"J'espère que tu as fait un jeu de mots. Du style 'le décollage était hors du commun, hors de ce monde, vraiment'."

Yuuri rit. "Les jeux de mots, c'est plus ta spécialité. Et puis, je ne suis pas très doué pour les interviews. Je vais sûrement mal parler ou m'étrangler à la moitié."

"Du coup, à part les relations publiques, quoi de neuf depuis la dernière fois ?"

Yuuri informe Viktor de tout ce qui s'est passé durant les six longues heures depuis qu'ils se sont vus. Viktor rejette la faute sur ses heures d'entraînement, mais quelque chose en lui est profondément perturbé lorsqu'il passe trop de temps sans entendre la voix de Yuuri. Il ressent constamment le besoin de vérifier les niveaux de puissance, de passer une batterie de tests, juste pour avoir une excuse pour l'appeler. Cela lui passera sûrement une fois qu'ils seront habitués aux voyages spatiaux. Yuuri parle et Viktor range ses livres par ordre alphabétique, puis par couleur de couverture, et enfin par thème, juste pour s'occuper les mains pendant qu'il l'écoute.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, la voix de Yuri grésille dans le vaisseau via les hauts-parleurs. "Attention, la pesanteur est lancée."

L'habitacle tourne lentement, jusqu'à ce que les pieds de Viktor soient posés au sol et qu'il puisse bouger sans accidentellement se propulser dans un mur.

"Comment tu te sens ?" demande Yuuri, l'anxiété transparaissant dans sa voix. "Est-ce que c'est calibré à la bonne vitesse de rotation ?"

"C'est exactement comme à l'entraînement. Tu t'inquiètes trop."

"C'est mon travail de m'inquiéter pour toi. Oh, et l'équipage ! Vous tous."

Viktor sourit pour lui-même. "Maintenant que je peux marcher, je devrai probablement me mettre au travail. Je te rappelle plus tard ?"

"Plus tard dans la soirée, ça me va," répond Yuuri. "Je rentre à la maison vers six heures."

Viktor fronce le nez. "Je ne suis pas sûr de savoir à quoi ça correspond ici. Wow, et moi qui pensais que calculer le décalage horaire entre Detroit et la Russie était difficile."

"On se débrouillera. Appelle-moi plus tard, ou si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit. On pourra faire un appel vidéo si ça ne pose pas de problème."

Quand Viktor raccroche, c'est le sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

Plus tard, Viktor rappelle Yuuri, alors que l'aube se lève pour ce dernier. Cela devient leur rituel.

Parfois, quand ils ont tous les deux du temps libre, ils s'appellent par holovidéos et discutent. La peau de Yuuri est légèrement bleutée, mais à part ça, c'est comme s'il était dans la même pièce que lui.

(Sauf que ce n'est pas le cas. Il n'y a pas de chaleur, pas les odeurs qu'on retrouve sur Terre, pas l'odeur de _Yuuri_. Viktor ne peut pas tendre la main et ébouriffer les cheveux de Yuuri, enlever les peluches de son haut, nouer correctement son horrible cravate. Parfois l'audio coupe mais l'holovidéo continue, ce qui est perturbant au départ mais devient vite la chose la plus drôle de l'univers.)

Mais ils s'appellent le plus souvent de manière plus classique par appel vidéo. Viktor pose sa tablette sur son bureau et travaille en même temps. Et ça fait du bien, surtout quand il est tard et qu'ils sont tous les deux fatigués. Il n'y a pas de pression à forcer la conversation. Ils sont simplement satisfaits de profiter de la présence réconfortante de l'autre.

Les avantages de travailler avec l'organisme le plus avancé technologiquement sur Terre, c'est d'avoir accès en permanence à la wifi à très haut débit, même en plein milieu de l'espace. Viktor en profite sans vergogne.

( _C'est comme si j'étais là-bas avec lui_ , se dit-il, mais il a un creux à l'intérieur, quelque chose qui pulse douloureusement dans sa poitrine et qui refuse de partir.)

* * *

Yuuri est le premier à le dire.

"Tu me manques," chuchote-t-il, la voix douce et lourde de sommeil.

Viktor repose le rapport sur les rayonnements qu'il était en train de lire. "Pourquoi tu me dis ça comme si c'est censé être un secret ?"

"Parce que je suis supposé être content pour toi." Yuuri prend son ordinateur portable et la vidéo tangue, l'appartement de Yuuri une tache à l'arrière-plan alors qu'il se déplace de son bureau à son lit. "Je veux dire, ce projet, c'est le travail de ma vie. De nos vies. Je-je ne veux pas être égoïste. Je ne veux pas te rendre triste."

Viktor a un rire sans joie. "Oh, ne t'inquiète pas. Je me rends triste très bien tout seul."

Yuuri fronce les sourcils, s'enroule dans sa couette. Il a l'air tellement doux et chaud, son visage baigné par la lumière bleutée de l'écran de son ordinateur. Viktor décide de remettre son travail à plus tard et l'imite, s'étire sur le lit, la tablette à côté de lui, le visage chéri de Yuuri sur son oreiller.

C'est tellement _tellement_ proche de ce que Viktor désire si fort.

"Ça me manque de manger avec toi dans mon bureau," poursuit Yuuri, la voix légèrement étouffée par la couette. "Et toutes les blagues stupides que tu dirais durant les missions à l'entraînement me manquent aussi."

"Moi aussi, ça me manque," finit par dire Viktor, parce que si Yuuri l'avoue, alors ça veut dire qu'il peut l'admettre lui aussi. Que ce n'est pas égoïste de sa part, d'avouer qu'il lui manque. Qu'il n'utilise pas ça pour retenir Yuuri. "Je n'arrête pas de penser au chien qu'on a vu cette fois-là, quand on est sorti en douce du centre de contrôle des missions et qu'on est allé se promener dans le parc."

"On aurait dû l'adopter parce -" Yuuri bâille - "Je pense que c'est un chien errant. Il aurait pu être notre mascotte."

"J'aimerais beaucoup adopter un chien avec toi," dit Viktor, mais Yuuri a déjà fermé les yeux, la respiration lente et profonde. Viktor compte ses respirations dans sa tête jusqu'à sombrer dans le sommeil, lui aussi.

* * *

 _Je devrais lui dire_ , pense Viktor tandis qu'il regarde une vidéo Youtube de Yuuri en train de donner une conférence à Princeton sur l'ingénierie aérospatiale.

 _Je devrais lui dire_ , pense Viktor alors qu'il écoute Yuuri raconter sa journée.

 _Je devrais lui dire_ , pense Viktor quand ils ont une petite frayeur par rapport à un incident avec le carburant qui se révèle mineur, trois mois depuis qu'ils ont commencé leur voyage.

 _Je devrais lui dire_ , pense Viktor, l'une des rares fois où leurs plages horaires coïncident et que Yuuri s'endort alors qu'ils sont toujours en train de s'appeler.

 _Je devrais lui dire_ , pense Viktor, _mais à quoi bon ?_

* * *

Tous les membres de l'équipage doivent suivre au minimum deux séances avec Chris toutes les semaines, pour s'assurer de leur santé mentale et maintenir des rapports sains entre les différents membres à bord. Viktor adore ses séances avec Chris. A moitié suivi psychologique et à moitié échange sur les derniers potins.

"Tu as lu les nouvelles récemment ?" demande Chris en s'adossant à sa chaise. Il est en train de faire tourner un stylo autour de son doigt, en orbite comme un satellite.

"Non, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?"

"Notre mignon petit Yuuri a fait pas mal de bruit."

Viktor fronce les sourcils. "Yura ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ?"

"Ah, non, pas _ce_ Yuri. _Yuuri_. Le Docteur Katsuki ? Mon opérateur téléphonique érotique préféré ?"

" _Chris_ ," grogne Viktor, se passant une main sur le visage. "Si tu continues à l'appeler comme ça, il va finir par arrêter de prendre tes appels."

"Il trouve ça _hilarant_. Enfin bref, il n'est pas en très bons termes avec les médias en ce moment."

"Ah bon ? Il ne m'a rien dit à moi." Viktor tente de se rappeler les appels de ces derniers jours. Rien ne sort de l'ordinaire. Yuuri était peut-être un peu plus silencieux que d'habitude, mais son assistant est en congés aussi il a plus de travail à faire.

"Le fait que vous vous appelez tous les soirs est en réalité une partie du problème." Chris bouge légèrement pour trouver une position plus confortable. Il parvient on ne sait trop comment à faire en sorte que s'asseoir sur une chaise en plastique s'apparente à paresser sur un luxueux fauteuil en cuir. Chris a la grâce codée dans son ADN. "Un homme politique influent aux Etats-Unis a demandé à ce que tous les appels passés entre le centre de contrôle des missions et nous soient rendus publics. Un laïus sur la transparence et le droit de savoir où vont les impôts."

"Hum. Nous appartenons pourtant à une organisation internationale."

" _Exactement !_ Aussi, Yuuri a tenu une conférence de presse et a expliqué en détail pourquoi on ne pouvait pas faire ça, en citant comme première raison le problème de la sécurité des serveurs, bien entendu. Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu n'aies pas vu la vidéo. Il porte encore cette horrible cravate."

"La bleue ?"

"Non, celle qui ressemble à du vieux papier peint."

"Ugh !"

"Je sais, terrible, pas vrai ? Okay, donc il a fait cette conférence de presse, et tout le monde a été satisfait par ses réponses et tout, parce que _évidemment_. Mais cet homme politique n'arrête pas d'insister pour que nos communications soient rendues publiques. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il y tient autant. C'est surtout Mila qui se plaint de la nourriture et Georgi qui demande à Phichit de lui envoyer les nouveaux épisodes de sa série à l'eau de rose."

"C'est ridicule," dit Viktor. "On est en mission pour étudier quel endroit serait le plus approprié pour y installer la nouvelle ère de l'humanité et les gens veulent voir nos appels ?"

"Je pense surtout qu'ils veulent savoir si on envoie des sextos à quelqu'un sur Terre," déclare Chris d'une voix traînante. Il lance à Viktor un regard appuyé.

Ce dernier grogne. "Je te l'ai déjà dit, Yuuri et moi, on n'est pas -"

"Vous vous parlez souvent," fait remarquer Chris, "et il rougit à chaque fois que je parle de toi."

"Nous ne sommes pas - attends, c'est vrai ?"

Chris a un sourire en coin. "Je l'ai appelé en vidéo pendant qu'il était en train de manger l'autre jour. C'était adorable, il était presque aussi rouge que les tomates de son sandwich."

"C'est - hum. Oh."

"Vous êtes vraiment mignons tous les deux. Ah, l'amour quand on est jeunes."

Viktor soupire lourdement. "Chris, tu sais ce que je ressens pour lui. Et de toute façon, même si Yuuri ressentait la même chose -"

"Ce qui est le cas, mais si tu veux rester dans le déni, libre à toi -"

" - cela n'a pas d'importance. On ne peut pas être ensemble. Je ne peux pas lui demander ça. Ça ne marcherait tout simplement pas."

"Wow, on dirait que tu prends beaucoup de décisions basées sur ce que tu _penses_ que Yuuri aimerait, et pas sur ce qu'il t'a réellement dit."

Viktor cligne des yeux, pris de court par la soudaine acidité dans la voix de Chris.

"Tu m'as tendu un piège," l'accuse Viktor.

"Ouais, un peu," admet Chris, "mais cela n'en reste pas moins vrai. Tu ne lui as même pas dit ce que tu ressentais pour lui. Tu ne lui laisses pas la chance de décider lui-même de ce qui est le mieux pour lui."

"C'est juste que - il est tellement _parfait_. Il est intelligent, travailleur, généreux et plein de compassion. Un jour, il va trouver quelqu'un qui le rendra heureux. Il mérite d'être heureux."

"Hé Viktor," dit Chris. "Concept révolutionnaire je sais mais : toi aussi, tu mérites d'être heureux."

"Je suis heureux," répond Viktor machinalement.

"Vraiment ?" demande Chris, et une pointe d'amertume transparaît dans sa voix malgré ses efforts pour la cacher, "L'un d'entre nous est-il seulement heureux ?"

* * *

La vie continue. Ils se rapprochent de plus en plus de leur destination, s'arrêtent en chemin pour collecter des échantillons à analyser sur les planètes qu'ils croisent.

Yuri s'occupe de ses plantes. Il a une théorie sur comment la composition de la terre sur les différentes planètes et les minéraux et les microbes affectent le développement des végétaux. Il fait pousser des adorables petites rangées d'aloès, de menthes et même des tournesols miniatures. Cela fait du bien d'avoir un peu de vert à bord. Quelque chose qui brise la monotonie des murs blancs et du métal froid.

Mila s'assure qu'ils restent tous en bonne santé. Elle leur fait faire des séances de groupe sur le tapis roulant une fois par semaine. Elle semble ne pas pouvoir tenir en place dernièrement, mais elle le cache bien. Viktor casse _accidentellement_ quelque chose tous les deux ou trois jours, histoire qu'elle ait un truc à faire. Il aurait aimé qu'ils puissent apporter du matériel électronique en plus à bord pour qu'elle puisse bricoler, mais ils n'avaient pas suffisamment de place.

Sara les persuade de jouer à Donjons et Dragons. Elle dit que ça aide à maintenir un esprit d'équipe, mais Viktor pense que c'est n'importe quoi parce que la semaine dernière, le personnage de Yuri les a tous vendus à l'ennemi.

C'est Georgi qui inquiète le plus Viktor. Il travaille beaucoup, plus que les autres, et il reste excellent dans ce qu'il fait, mais il ne dort pas. Viktor remarque les séances supplémentaires qu'il fait avec Chris. Ce n'est pas une surprise. C'est Georgi qui a laissé le plus de choses derrière lui, sur la Terre. Viktor, Chris et Yuri n'ont pas de famille. Mila n'a que Sara et inversement, si on ne compte pas le frère de Sara à qui elle ne parle plus.

"Pourquoi as-tu décidé de venir ?" lui demande un soir Viktor. Les lumières sont en train de baisser, signe que la minuterie du vaisseau qui contrôle la lumière artificielle du soleil est en train de passer au mode nuit.

"Ce devait être moi."

Viktor le regarde un moment, sans rien dire.

"Il y a un prix à payer, pour être le meilleur dans son domaine," poursuit Georgi après un temps. "Les gens attendent des choses. Ils s'attendent à ce que vous leur soyez utile."

Viktor hoche la tête. Il connaît.

"La chimie, c'est ma passion. J'adore ça. C'est juste que - qu'à l'époque, ça avait du sens. D'être en première ligne, à faire des découvertes scientifiques que personne d'autre encore n'avaient jamais faites, à étudier comment fonctionnent les autres planètes, ça en valait le coup. Ça valait de sacrifier le reste."

"Et c'est toujours le cas ?"

"Quoi ?"

"Est-ce que ça en vaut toujours le coup ? Est-ce que tu penses toujours que ça vaut le coup de sacrifier le reste ?"

Georgi ne répond pas. Ils s'assoient l'un à côté de l'autre, plongés dans le silence, un long moment, regardant les ténèbres infinies qui s'étendent à travers le hublot d'observation.

* * *

Viktor finit par lui dire.

Un jour, alors qu'ils viennent de finir de prendre des échantillons sur la planète de cailloux sur laquelle ils ont atterri, Viktor appelle la base et au lieu de faire son rapport de mission, ce qui sort de sa bouche, c'est :

"Je t'aime."

Yuuri cligne des yeux, stupéfait. Puis il éclate en sanglots.

"T-tu," bégaye-t-il. "Tu, tu t-tu, _tu_ -"

"J'aurais dû te le dire avant de partir," dit Viktor. Puis, en chuchotant, "J'aurais dû te dire plein de choses, avant de partir."

Yuuri cligne plusieurs fois des yeux. Des larmes s'accrochent à ses cils, s'écoulent le long de ses joues comme la pluie le long d'une fenêtre. La pluie manque à Viktor. La Terre lui manque. Yuuri lui manque.

"N-ne dis pas ça," proteste Yuuri, la voix étranglée. "Tu es en train de faire un travail im-important."

Viktor ouvre la bouche, s'apprête à en dire davantage, mais Yuuri s'excuse, tend son casque à l'opérateur de remplacement et s'enfuit de la pièce, sa blouse de laboratoire voltigeant derrière lui. Le cœur de Viktor, aussi lourd qu'une étoile à neutrons, se serre dans sa poitrine.

"Votre rapport de mission, Capitaine ?" demande l'opérateur.

"O-oui," répond Viktor, ravalant la boule qui s'est coincée dans sa gorge. "Oui. Euh, la mission est un succès. Nous avons récupéré plusieurs échantillons de poussière sur A-498 et nous sommes en route pour..."

* * *

Les trois jours suivants, à chaque fois que Viktor appelle Yuuri, c'est l'opérateur de remplacement qui lui répond. Le numéro personnel de Yuuri le transfère directement sur la messagerie vocale.

Il tape "Tu ne pourras pas m'éviter éternellement" en morse et l'envoie sur son répondeur. Il sait que Yuuri est suffisamment curieux pour le décoder au lieu de l'ignorer immédiatement, et espère que ça l'incitera à rappeler Viktor. Pendant ce temps, Viktor travaille et s'apitoie sur son sort. Il regarde souvent la photographie de Yuuri et lui. Il garde le volume de sa sonnerie au maximum pour être sûr de ne pas la manquer.

Quand Yuuri le rappelle enfin, il est trois heures de l'après-midi sur le vaisseau. Viktor s'extirpe du tapis roulant et se jette sur sa tablette, décroche juste une fraction de seconde avant que son répondeur ne s'enclenche.

"Yuuri ?"

"Hum. Salut."

Viktor ferme les yeux. Rien qu'entendre la voix de Yuuri le fait déjà se sentir mieux. "Yuuri."

"Viktor."

Le nom de Viktor résonne différemment, dans la bouche de Yuuri. Les deux syllabes se transforment en une mélodie, une entière symphonie. "Il faut qu'on parle."

"O-oui, c'est pour ça que je, euh, que je t'ai appelé ?"

"Oui."

"Oui."

Viktor attend que Yuuri continue. Cela prend du temps, mais il reprend finalement la parole au bout d'un moment.

"Je suis désolé d'être parti comme ça," dit-il. "Et je suis désolé de ne pas avoir répondu à tes appels ces derniers jours. Désolé aussi de n'avoir rien répondu à ta déclaration, mais je voulais que tu saches que je -"

"Ça ne fait rien," le coupe Viktor, assis au bord du lit. "Tu n'as rien à me répondre, je comprends. Je n'attendais pas de toi à ce que tu me le dises aussi, je voulais juste que tu le saches."

"Je ne te le dis pas parce que je pense que c'est ce que tu veux entendre," riposte fermement Yuuri. "Je te le dis parce que je le pense. Viktor, je t'aime."

La chose affamée, ivre d'amour qui prétend être le cœur de Viktor _hurle_ dans sa poitrine. Viktor tente de la calmer, en vain.

"Je t'aime aussi, Yuuri. Je t'aime tellement." Sa voix ne tremble pas, mais les larmes dévalent son visage. Il ne sait pas si ce sont des larmes de joie ou pas. Il se sent juste totalement bouleversé par ce qui se passe. "Je t'aime trop. Je suis amoureux de toi, mais _solnyshko_. Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire maintenant ?"

"On, euh, sort ensemble ? Je pense que c'est ça, l'étape suivante. Je n'en suis pas sûr."

"Je suis, en ce moment même, à presque une année-lumière de toi."

"Hé bien," remarque lentement Yuuri, "au moins, on pourra dire qu'on détient le record de la plus longue relation à distance jamais vécue."

Viktor éclate d'un rire surpris. Il continue à rire, à s'en faire mal au ventre, jusqu'à ce que Georgi vienne voir ce qu'il se passe, inquiet.

"Tout va bien, Capitaine ?"

"Tout est merveilleux, Georgi," répond Viktor avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Il lève la tablette d'une main. "J'ai un petit ami maintenant."

"Oh." Georgi élève légèrement la voix. "Bonjour, Yuuri."

"Salut, Georgi."

Georgi s'en va et Viktor se rend compte qu'il pleure de nouveau. Il passe l'appel en mode vidéo.

"Tu me manques là, tout de suite," dit Viktor, "et tu vas encore plus me manquer à l'avenir."

Yuuri passe également en mode vidéo. Viktor remarque qu'il porte sa veste de pilote, celle qu'il lui a donnée avant de partir. "Chris va être tellement content de lui quand on lui dira."

"On devrait probablement le remercier, de nous avoir supportés." Viktor s'essuie les yeux. "Surtout moi. Je sais que je peux être difficile à vivre."

"Rien que nous ne puissions gérer tous les deux," répond Yuuri sans hésitation. Puis, son expression s'assombrit légèrement. "Tu avais l'air si triste quand tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais."

"Je _suis_ triste. J'aurais aimé - hé bien. On peut en parler une autre fois. Je désire beaucoup de choses, pour nous deux, et la plupart sont inatteignables."

"J'aimerais beaucoup que tu me les racontes," dit Yuuri, et c'est stupéfiant de voir à quel point il est désespérément amoureux de lui. "Je veux que tu me racontes tous tes rêves impossibles sur nous deux. En commençant par les chiens qu'on adoptera. Tu voudrais quoi comme race ?"

* * *

Cela commence comme ça :

Viktor lui raconte tout ce à quoi il pensait durant ces longues heures d'entraînement qui ont suivi leur première rencontre. Il dit à Yuuri combien il trouve sa voix calme et apaisante. Il lui avoue qu'il avait pensé à rester, à avouer à Yuuri ses sentiments juste avant de partir. Yuuri se met à pleurer.

"Je suis le pire petit ami de l'univers," panique Viktor. "Je n'arrête pas de te faire pleurer."

"Je ne suis pas - ce n'est pas t-ta faute," sanglote Yuuri. Il s'essuie avec les manches de son sweat-shirt. L'intérieur de son appartement est baigné par la chaleureuse lumière du soleil couchant. "C'est juste que j'aurais aimé que les circonstances soient différentes."

"Je suis désolé."

"Ne sois pas désolé."

"D'accord. Mais je suis quand même désolé."

Yuuri lui lance un sourire tendre à travers ses larmes. "Tu ne suis jamais mes instructions."

"Je suis _toujours_ tes instructions," proteste Viktor en souriant à son tour. "Sinon je mourrai dans le vide froid et désolé de l'espace !"

Le petit sourire de Yuuri s'efface immédiatement. Il se met à pleurer encore plus fort.

"Ah." Viktor grimace. "Mauvaise blague ?"

"L-la _pire_ que tu puisses faire."

"Tu vois ? Je suis nul à ça -" Viktor fait un geste vague de la main - "Je ne suis pas doué pour être un petit ami."

"Je n'ai pas besoin que tu changes pour être mon petit ami," rétorque Yuuri en hoquetant, entre deux sanglots. "Tu dis ça comme si ton identité se résumait à ça. Je n'ai pas besoin de 'Mon Petit Ami', j'ai besoin de Viktor, qui se trouve être mon petit ami."

"C'est - oh," chuchote Viktor. "Je suis capable de faire ça."

Yuuri rit à travers ses larmes. "Je t'aime, Vitya."

"Même si je te fais pleurer ?"

"Même si tu me fais pleurer," confirme Yuuri. "Même si tu ne suis jamais mes instructions et que tu es plus intéressé par trouver des extraterrestres que de remplir ton rapport de labo. Même si on ne se revoit plus jamais."

* * *

Une nuit, Viktor se réveille pris de sueurs froides et réalise qu'il va mourir sans jamais plus sentir la caresse du soleil sur son visage.

Le mal du pays s'incorpore dans ses os, remplit ses poumons. Il pleure et pleure encore, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme en pensant à Uona, sa terre étrangère et ses deux soleils.

* * *

Un jour, alors qu'il est une heure du matin chez Yuuri, Viktor l'appelle. Ils gardent le canal ouvert pendant huit heures d'affilée, alors que Yuuri s'est endormi. Lorsque Viktor est sur le point de terminer ses dernières expériences, Yuuri se réveille de nouveau.

Yuuri se réveille par étapes, comme un ordinateur qui a du mal à démarrer. Viktor trouve ça adorable.

Il s'autorise à imaginer ce que ça ferait de se réveiller tous les jours aux côtés de Yuuri.

Viktor pense qu'il apprendrait à aimer se réveiller tôt le matin, s'il pouvait partager ces moments avec lui.

Il imagine la présence réconfortante du corps de Yuuri pressé contre le sien, la manière dont leurs pieds s'entremêleraient sous les couvertures. Il pense à la façon dont les rayons du soleil à travers les fenêtres de la chambre illumineraient leurs visages, caresseraient leur peau et les draps. Ils seraient des créatures faites de baisers langoureux et paresseux échangés à la lumière du petit matin.

Ou peut-être, songe Viktor, qu'il apporterait le petit-déjeuner au lit. Qu'il cuisinerait dans leur cuisine, essayant très fort de ne rien laisser tomber et de ne pas faire s'entrechoquer les casseroles, pour ne pas faire de bruit. Yuuri aimerait ça, il en est sûr, d'être réveillé par la douce odeur des pancakes, une tasse de thé brûlante à la main qui viendrait embuer le verre de ses lunettes.

Viktor ferait n'importe quoi pour Yuuri. Il deviendrai la _meilleure_ version de lui-même, tout ce dont Yuuri a besoin, tout comme Yuuri est déjà tout ce dont il a besoin.

Yuuri se prépare pour débuter sa journée et Viktor se prépare pour aller au lit, bannissant tous ses rêves impossibles de son esprit. Il s'endort la voix de Yuuri résonnant à ses oreilles, entrecoupée parfois à cause de la mauvaise connexion, tandis que Viktor s'éloigne de plus en plus de lui.

* * *

Sara clôt leur toute première histoire dans Donjons et Dragons. Ils sont acclamés comme héros, ont accompli leur quête, et rentrent à la maison retrouver leurs familles.

Elle leur demande s'ils veulent débuter une nouvelle campagne, mais tout le monde sauf Mila refuse gentiment. Viktor est bouleversé par la fin. Son cœur lui fait trop mal.

Il n'arrive plus à prétendre que tout va bien.

Plus tard cette nuit-là, il appelle Yuuri comme il en a l'habitude.

"Je pensais qu'il n'y avait plus rien pour moi sur cette planète," murmure-t-il. Il offre à Yuuri un petit sourire ensommeillé. "Jusqu'à ce que je te rencontre."

Yuuri rougit. Viktor le trouve sublime.

"Quand on a candidaté, ils nous ont fait passer un test psychologique," poursuit Viktor. "L'une des questions qu'ils nous ont posée consistait à savoir ce qu'on laisserait derrière nous, quelles raisons on aurait de rester. Je n'avais pas de réponse à offrir à l'époque, mais si on me repose la question maintenant, hé bien. Ce serait toi."

"Non."

Viktor répète, la voix étranglée et douloureuse, "Non ?"

"Non," le corrige gentiment Yuuri, "Je ne suis pas la raison pour laquelle tu restes, je suis la raison pour laquelle tu rentres à la maison."

Le cœur de Viktor se brise dans sa poitrine.

"Yuuri, _solnyshko_ , tu sais bien que je ne peux pas -"

"A ce sujet, Vitya, il faut que je te parle de quelque chose."

* * *

Viktor organise une réunion d'urgence. Il met en marche la lumière du soleil artificielle du vaisseau et fait une annonce, diffusant à plein régime _Wannabe_ des Spice Girls via les hauts-parleurs, parce qu'il sait que c'est le moyen le plus rapide pour rameuter Yuri sur le pont sans à avoir à le traîner de force hors du lit.

Mila arrive en premier en soupirant, agacée. Sara a les bras autour de la taille de sa compagne, les yeux fermés comme si elle était encore endormie. Georgi s'assoit à la table tout habillé, comme s'il ne s'était jamais couché. Viktor a l'impression qu'il va devoir lui réexpliquer en quoi travailler trop dur n'est pas bon pour la santé. Yuri dépasse Viktor en courant, se précipite sur le panneau de contrôle et coupe la musique en jurant. Chris ne daigne même pas aller jusqu'au pont. Il presse sa hanche contre la porte coulissante pour empêcher qu'elle se referme.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Il est, quoi, quatre heures du matin, Viktor. J'ai besoin de dormir pour préserver ma beauté moi."

"Assieds-toi s'il te plaît, Chris."

Chris hausse un sourcil surpris. "Oh, alors c'est sérieux ?"

Viktor hoche la tête.

"Quelque chose ne va pas ?" demande Mila, l'inquiétude supplantant les derniers traces de sommeil qui embuaient encore son regard. "C'est le vaisseau ? Nos vivres ?"

"Non, tout va bien de ce côté-là, mais -"

"Mais quoi ?" intervient Yuri. Il a haussé le ton, et sa voix fait mal aux oreilles, mais Viktor peut voir la lueur de peur qui se cache dans ses yeux. Parfois, Viktor oublie à quel point il est _jeune_. A quel point ils sont tous jeunes.

"On a une offre," déclare lentement Viktor, "de la maison."

Tous les cinq se redressent à la mention de la Terre, soudain beaucoup plus attentifs. Viktor prend une grande inspiration.

"J'ai remarqué que durant l'année qui s'est écoulée," commence-t-il, "et peut-être que Chris pourra le confirmer, qu'il semblerait que nous souffrons tous un peu du mal du pays."

Chris croise le regard de Viktor. Acquiesce.

"Je pense," poursuit Viktor, "Je pense que je ne suis pas seul quand je dis que cette mission n'était pas vraiment ce à quoi on s'attendait."

Le silence règne. Sara et Mila conversent silencieusement, par échange de petits hochements de tête et de regards appuyés. Georgi est en train de se mordre la lèvre, comme il le fait toujours quand il n'est pas satisfait du résultat de sa dernière expérience. Chris se rapproche et prend la main de Viktor dans la sienne.

Le silence s'éternise. Puis :

"Je veux retourner à l'école."

L'attention de Viktor est aussitôt attirée par Yuri qui vient de parler, Yuri qui fusille la table du regard, les poings serrés sur ses genoux. Mais malgré son expression féroce, une tristesse malheureuse semble imprégner ses épaules, une mélancolie silencieuse dans ses cheveux qui lui tombent devant les yeux.

"Je-je ne dis pas que je ne vous surpasse pas tous question intelligence," s'exclame-t-il bruyamment. "Et je sais que j'ai dit quand j'ai passé mon test psychologique que je n'avais plus rien à apprendre sur la Terre, mais -"

Il lève la tête. Croise le regard de Viktor.

"J'avais tort. Il y a plein de choses que je ne sais pas - plein de choses que je _veux_ apprendre. Je veux - je veux -"

Il jette un regard fiévreux à Chris.

"Vas-y, dis-leur," l'encourage ce dernier. "Personne ne va rire. Dis-leur ce que tu m'as dit la semaine dernière."

Yuri déglutit difficilement. "Je veux suivre des cours de cuisine. Comme mon _dedushka_."

"Oh, Yura, c'est une idée merveilleuse," murmure Mila.

"Je veux aller à la plage !" s'exclame tout à coup Georgi. "Je veux sentir le sable sous mes pieds. Je veux sentir la lumière du soleil sur ma peau, la vraie, celle de la Terre."

"Mon frère me manque," chuchote Sara. "C'était une dispute stupide. J'aurais dû présenter mes excuses avant de partir, j'aurais dû -"

"J'ai oublié de dire à mon père que je partais et il-il ne m'a jamais appelée -" dit Mila.

"J'ai dû donner ma chatte avant de partir. Je veux pouvoir de nouveau la caresser, elle était si gentille et sa fourrure si douce, de la couleur de la neige -"

"De la neige ! La neige me manque ! Je veux retourner en Russie -"

"- parce que je ne sais pas si quelqu'un a pensé à mettre des fleurs sur la tombe de ma mère -"

"- et je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de visiter la tour Eiffel avant de partir -"

"- ne sait pas à quel point il me manque -"

La vague monte et monte, une cacophonie d'aspirations et de désirs refoulés qui s'échappent de leurs gorges, incontrôlables. Viktor les rejoint, y ajoute ses regrets, sans réfléchir. Ce qui commence en chuchotements grandit, se transforme en cris, jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient en train de hurler, sangloter, taper du poing sur la table. Le vide de l'espace engloutit leur désespoir, noir absolu implacable et sans pitié qui s'étend hors du vaisseau.

"Viktor," chuchote Yuri au milieu du chaos, "Viktor, je veux rentrer à la maison."

"On peut."

Tout le monde se tait. Ils se tournent vers Viktor, l'espoir dans leurs yeux plus brillant qu'une supernova.

"On a un plan," leur dit Viktor, priant n'importe quel dieu qui les écoute que tout se passe pour le mieux. "Ils nous ont proposé un plan. On peut rentrer à la maison mais seulement si on est tous -"

"La décision est unanime," l'interrompt aussitôt Mila. "Enfin, je suis sûre qu'on est tous d'accord ou alors j'ai halluciné les cinq dernières minutes ?"

"Ça va être difficile," les avertit Viktor, "et dangereux. Et ça nous prendra minimum un an supplémentaire pour effectuer le voyage de retour. Yuuri a dit qu'il vient tout juste de commencer à calculer -"

"On le fait, on s'en fout des maths."

"Oui, enfin non, c'est quand même les maths qui nous maintiennent en vie -"

"La ferme !" crie Yuri mais il est en train de rire en même temps. "La ferme ! On rentre à la maison !"

* * *

La fronde gravitationnelle autour d'Uona est épineuse à gérer, mais ils y arrivent.

Grâce aux maths de Yuuri.

"Katsudon, quand on arrivera, je vais te préparer tellement de pirojki que tu vas me détester," prévient Yuri.

"Ah, Yura, je ne pourrai jamais te détester," répond Yuuri. Les cernes sous ses yeux sont plus grands que l'océan Pacifique. Viktor le trouve quand même magnifique, illuminé par la lumière bleue de l'holovidéo.

"J'ai hâte de mettre un coup de poing dans ton visage débile," réplique Yuri, et puis ils doivent raccrocher parce que la connexion est trop mauvaise.

A un moment durant la manœuvre, lorsqu'ils sont attirés dans le champ gravitationnel d'Uona et contournent la planète, Viktor regarde par le hublot d'observation le monde qu'ils étaient supposés appeler leur nouveau chez-eux. Et de l'espace, cela ressemble à s'y méprendre à la planète Terre.

Et puis c'est le tournant décisif de manière littérale, et ils s'échappent, rebroussent chemin à toute vitesse. Reviennent d'où ils sont partis.

Rentrent à la maison.

* * *

Durant l'année que leur prend le voyage du retour sur Terre, l'équipage du _History Maker_ fête :

\- Six anniversaires (25 décembre 2079 ; 26 décembre 2079 ; 14 février 2080 ; 22 février 2080 ; 1er mars 2080 ; 13 septembre 2080)

\- L'anniversaire de l'astromobile Curiosity (5 août 2080)

\- Hanoukka (18 décembre - 25 décembre 2079)

\- Noël (25 décembre 2079)

\- Les fiançailles de Mila et Sara (1er janvier 2080)

\- Leur retour à la maison (25 décembre 2080)

* * *

Viktor se met à pleurer à la seconde où ils pénètrent dans l'atmosphère de la Terre.

* * *

Il réalise l'atterrissage le plus parfait de toute l'histoire de l'humanité. Il est hors de question qu'ils aient fait tout ce chemin pour venir s'écraser de manière catastrophique juste parce que Viktor a oublié d'actionner le levier du train d'atterrissage.

Son excitation à peine contenue, il attend avec son équipage, épaule contre épaule, que les portes de chargement s'ouvrent. Il fixe intensément les joints dans le métal, la coque épaisse qui les a protégés pendant deux ans. Des bruits de l'équipe au sol en plein travail leur parviennent. Ils s'affairent avec les boucliers, les ailes. Ils tractent le vaisseau dans son hangar réservé, celui qu'ils pensaient n'avoir jamais à réutiliser. Ils attendent une éternité et puis -

Les portes s'ouvrent. Une silhouette se tient devant, juste à l'extérieur du hangar, vêtue d'une blouse et d'un jean, avec des lunettes à monture bleue, les yeux pleins de larmes. Tout ce que Viktor préfère dans l'univers tout entier, condensé en une personne, qui l'attend patiemment.

Viktor se met à courir.

* * *

_"Bienvenue chez toi, Vitya."_

**Author's Note:**

> Note de l'auteur :
> 
> Quelques indications :
> 
> \- Cette fanfiction est plus tragique et plus poétique que ce que j'écris habituellement, surtout comparé à ma série sur Star Trek, est-ce que vous pensez que je devrais écrire dans ce style plus souvent ? Ou je devrais plutôt me restreindre à des histoires plus légères ? Même si je vais probablement écrire ce que j'ai envie d'écrire au final, mais j'aimerais avoir votre avis et savoir si vous aimez ce genre de trucs aussi ?
> 
> \- J'ai écrit ça après avoir raccroché d'un appel vidéo de 5 heures avec mes meilleurs amis qui habitent très très loin de chez moi et je suis TRISTE
> 
> \- S'il vous plaît, s'il vous plaît, S'IL VOUS PLAÎT, soyez indulgents, ignorez les problématiques derrière le fonctionnement des messages instantanés et le décalage horaire sur un vaisseau spatial à l'autre bout de l'univers. C'est le futur, les messages instantanés se transmettent à la vitesse de la lumière ou un truc du genre, voilà tout
> 
> Par rapport au titre :
> 
> \- Je vais faire ma passionnée de poésie là, alors préparez-vous
> 
> \- Alors "Le plus aimant des deux" est un poème qui utilise l'amour des étoiles comme métaphore pour parler d'un amour non réciproque et c'est vraiment magnifique et émouvant et ça vous brise le cœur quand vous pensez à l'époque où l'auteur vivait, un homme homosexuel dans un temps où l'homophobie était monnaie courante
> 
> \- Vous pouvez écouter W. H. Auden lire ce poème sur YouTube
> 
> \- Je l'ai choisi pour écrire cette histoire parce que la mélancolie d'un amour non réciproque + la métaphore de l'espace et des étoiles collaient vraiment bien à l'ambiance que je voulais créer, pas parce que la relation entre Viktor et Yuuri est à sens unique, hein. Ils s'aiment tous deux vraiment VRAIMENT beaucoup, okay ?
> 
> Comme d'habitude, vous pouvez me contacter sur tumblr à xyloophones et sur Twitter aussi même pseudo, même si je suis moins active là-bas !
> 
> Note de la traductrice : Cela fait vraiment longtemps que je voulais traduire cette histoire. Je suis tombée dessus un peu par hasard, je n'arrivais pas à dormir et je l'ai lue d'une traite et vers la fin je me suis mise à pleurer et je n'arrivais pas à m'arrêter. Je me suis alors promis de la traduire un jour pour que le fandom français profite de ce chef-d'œuvre ! J'espère que cette traduction vous a émus autant que moi et surtout, surtout, n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire si c'est le cas !
> 
> *Docteur pour titulaire d'un doctorat


End file.
